Challengers
by Keira Salvatorre
Summary: Pour mettre fin à une éternelle rivalité, les deux nations fondatrices se son lancé un ultime Challenge … La troisième guerre de la nation. Stefan et Elena ne se sont jamais rencontrés, et deux nations les séparent. En organisant ces Challenges, les deux nations avaient tout prévu sauf une chose … Que l'ange et le démon se rencontrent... Elena G. & Stefan S.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Pour mettre fin à une éternelle rivalité, les deux nations fondatrices de la dimension magique, se sont lancé un ultime Challenge … La troisième guerre de la dimension. **

**Seule la nation ultime doit triompher.**

**Vingt quatre jeunes seront désigné pour cette guerre virtuelle, et l'un d'entre eux devra triompher et donner la victoire à son camp.**

**Stefan et Elena ne se sont jamais rencontrés, et deux nations les séparent. En organisant ces Challenges, les deux nations avaient tout prévu sauf une chose … **

**Que l'ange et le démon se rencontrent...**

Crossover entre The Hunger Games de Susanne Collins ; Harry Potter de J.K Rowling; The Vampire Diaries de L. J. Smith, Twilight de Stephenie Meyer et narnia de C.S Lewis, la quête d'Ewilan de Pierre Bottero et 7 jours pour une éternité de Marc Lévy.

**Puisse le sort vous être favorable ...**

Nouvelle fiction que je pense débuter pendant les vacances de Noël, dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette idée ! Il y aura aussi de le musique dans cette fiction, mais cette foi je vais mêler les points de vue.

Avis aux fans de Black Burning Heart, ne vous en faites pas je continue aussi cette fiction :)

**Je vous propose un petit extrait : **

_- Maître, qu'allons nous faire ? _

_Dumbledore leva les yeux aux ciel. Il savait que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne renoncerait pas à sa suprématie. La nation de l'ombre était prête à déclencher la troisième guerre de la dimension. Il fallait trouver un compromis pour protéger les populations de la guerre._

_- Maître, il a tenu à vous faire parvenir cette lettre ... Balbutia le disciple._

_Il y eut un moment de silence, puis il posa le parchemin. La proposition du Seigneur des ténèbres était certes des plus horrible mais elle préserverait une grande partie de la population de la dimension._

_- Cette guerre est inévitable, elle nous détruira tous ... Déclara t-il. La dimension est en danger..._

_"Il est temps de former nos champions pour** l'ultime Challenge.**"_


	2. Time Has Come

**Chapitre 1 : Time Has Come**

* * *

******Comme dans ma fiction Black Burning Heart je vous propose d'écouter des musiques en lisant, car je trouve qu'elles accompagnent l'histoire ! Pour ce premier chapitre je vous propose : **

******Ouverture (Tron Soundtack) – Daft Punk**

******N'hésitez pas à la laisser en boucle durant toute la lecture du chapitre. **

* * *

******Lea Michaelson : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le premier chapitre te plaira.  
**

* * *

**Ouverture (Tron Soundtack) – Daft Punk**

- Concentrez vous ! S'égosilla Carlisle. Je demande à l'architecte de commencer.

Tout à coup la salle d'entraînement se transforma en une jungle dense à première vue très calme. Jasper observa attentivement l'environnement dans lequel il était en train d'évoluer, le but de cet exercice était simple, ils était 6 dessinateurs de l'imagination et il lui fallait déterminer qui était l'architecte de ce décors. Tout semblait réel, jusque dans le chant des oiseaux, le dessin était parfait. Fronçant les sourcils, il songea à Elena, elle était la seule capable de créer un univers aussi proche de la réalité, mais elle avait une faille, elle l'avait toujours eu.

Habillement il se déplaça vers les limites de l'univers que la jeune femme venait de créer. Un précipice.

Hésitant, il s'approcha puis se lança dans le vide. Soudain, l'architecte se mit à dessiner, et une corde venue du ciel se présenta à lui. Le sourire au lèvres, le jeune homme la saisit.

-Elena, tu es l'architecte ! Déclara t-il sur le ton de la victoire.

L'univers disparut et la salle d'entraînement revint à la normale.

Carlisle soupira.

**EPOV**

Mon dessin était parfait, il n'avait aucune raison de me démasquer, comment avait-il réussi ? Aucun des 5 autres dessinateurs ne m'avait reconnue.

Carlisle soupira puis m'adressa ses premières critiques.

-Elena, ton univers était parfait, la qualité du dessin était là … Mais il est trop facile de te démasquer. Jasper a fait ce qu'il y avait de plus logique, il savait que tu ne le laisserait pas mourir, il était clair que tu aurais été le seul dessinateur qui ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir ...

Jasper afficha alors un sourire agaçant sur son visage, il avait encore gagné.

**xxx**

Depuis plusieurs mois, la nation de l'ombre avait fait sentir son mécontentement. Les fondateurs de la dimension avait mis la nation en alerte.

- Maître, qu'allons nous faire ?

Dumbledore leva les yeux aux ciel. Il savait que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne renoncerait pas à sa suprématie. La nation de l'ombre était prête à déclencher la troisième guerre de la dimension. Il fallait trouver un compromis pour protéger les populations de la guerre.

- Maître, il a tenu à vous faire parvenir cette lettre ... Balbutia le disciple.

Le vieux sorcier saisit le parchemin puis le déroula, une voix semblable à celle d'un serpent résonna alors dans le bureau.

_Time has come … _

_La troisième guerre de la dimension est sur le point d'éclater, nous n'hésiterons pas à tuer [ tuer … tuer …]_

_Le temps est venu de se battre, seule l'une des deux nations fondatrices doit régner sur la dimension magique et nous sommes prêts. _

_Cette guerre serait si destructrice qu'elle engendrerait la perte de la nation de la lumière … Rien ne servira de lutter, nous vaincrons. _

_Préparez 24 champions représentants de la nation de la lumière, le temps est venu de réinstaurer les Challenges._

_Puisse le sort vous être favorable ..._

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis il posa le parchemin. La proposition du Seigneur des ténèbres était certes des plus horrible mais elle préserverait une grande partie de la population de la dimension.

- Cette guerre est inévitable. Déclara t-il. Elle nous détruira tous … La dimension est en danger. Il est temps de former nos champions pour _l'ultime Challenge_.

**xxx**

Il avait couru toute la matinée à la vitesse de la lumière sans jamais pleinement atteindre la satisfaction. Il avait tué une famille entière, mais sa soif de sang n'était pas apaisée, il était hors de lui. Qui était-_elle_ ?

Elle avait osé tourmenter ses rêves. Existait-elle ? L'avait-il déjà tuée ? Impossible de le savoir.

Il fut alors plaqué au sol par un autre vampire. Redoublant de force, il la plaqua au sol.

-Et bien ! Je suis plus vielle que toi mais je dois avouer que ta force commence à m'impressionner Siffla Lexi.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse Stefan, je ne t'ai jamais vu entreprendre un telle chasse depuis un siècle.

-Tu m'as suivi ?

-Difficile de ne pas te retrouver avec la pagaille que tu as mise …

Le vampire baissa les yeux. _Il avait encore rêvé d'elle._

_-_Ne me tentes pas je pourrais …

-Me tuer ? J'espère que tu rigoles, tu sais très bien que je suis plus vielle que toi … Siffla t-elle

Les deux vampires étaient amis de puis plusieurs siècle mais chacun d'entre eux avaient une sensibilité fragile.

-Il désire te voir. Reprit Lexi.

Stefan se tendit.

-Détends toi, il doit certainement vouloir te féliciter pour ta tuerie matinale. Le rassura Lexi.


End file.
